


Intimate Interview

by Pikartiste



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Edmund Reid asked you to come in his office for an interview. But he has also a special request for you.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm here for a while now. In this era which which isn't mine. How many time I'm here ? I can't remember. All I can say it's that I feel like a fish out of his water, surronded by all these suits and long dresses. I should be an alien for their eyes.

 

But it doesn't mind.

 

I'm supported by the H-Division team since my arrival. You should see their face when they saw a strange girl dressed with clothes they never seen before, I'm pretty sure they believed they were dreaming, these poor things !

 

Now they're accustomed to my presence, and are even nice with me. Treating me as I was one of us, gentle little mascott of an office full of men, I've to play the perfect employee. Some of them are nice with me like Sergeant Atherton, the others avoid me.

 

The main team are the ones who found me first, and also the nicest with me. There is first Sergeant Bennet Drake which considers me as I was his sister. He often brings me some ice creams, the lovely dude. Then we have Captain Homer Jackson, a strange lad with who I enjoy hang in the death room or drink some glasses of whisky or beer. And finally there is the leader, Inspector Edmund Reid.

 

_Reid …_

 

This is strange … I mean I cannot explain it clearly … But I always feel odd in his presence near to me. I don't know if it's his imposing figure which is the cause of all my nervousness, but I'm always blushing, suttering, shivering, and my heart beats faster as I was running a marathon …

 

… _And his voice sounds like a wonderful melody to my ears._

 

That's funny because under his serious and hard-working nature, he hides a sweet and kind personality, always caring and looks after me. Oddly, he even allowed me to wear my 21th clothes ! Anyway. You will probably find me creepy or whatever the hell wants; but I can't resist to look at him working every time I walk near his office or the dead room. His sweet and serious face whenever he's studying something : his tense strokes, his beautiful azur eyes, his delicious lips … Beautiful angel trapped in a awful duty.

 

But all I can say, it's that our current situation changed since _this_ day …

~~~~~~

I was working on the archives room, my task was to sort and tidy all the folders into differents sections of the shelves. When Sergeant Atherthon came into the room and interpelated me : _“The Inspector wishes you to come in his office.”_ he said, then he left.

I blinked : what the hell Reid is waiting for me ? But I didn't ask more questions, I walked towards his office, nearly rushed; I felt more and more nervous as I go. I finally stopped in front of the door of Reid's office and I waited before knocking. I had to control myself before !

_May the Sky help me._

I took a longbreath and knocked. _“Come in !”_ his voice shouted.

I opened slowly the door and saw him reading some pieces of paper without paying attention to me. _“Y – You asked me to come.”_ I said shyly.

He suddenly rose his head to watch me, leaving his papers. _“Please come, and close the door.”_ he ordered.

I obeyed. I was more nervous than before. My Goodness, I was all alone in this office with the Inspector and I even didn't what I was doing here ! Reid suggested me to take a sit, but I politely refused.

“ _So … Wh – What are you expecting of m – me ?”_ I asked bashfully.

Reid stood straight in his sit, looking me right in my eyes. _“I just want to talk with you.”_ he said calmly. _“I should do that long before. But I wanted to wait for the right moment.”_ he sighed.

I began to panic, but try to remain calm in front of him. _“This is bad.”_ I thought.

Then Reid leant on his desk, always supporting my look. _“I won't lie to you, girl. I'll go on purpose.”_ he said.

He narrowed : _“I know that you look at me.”_

I blinked : _“What do you mean ?”_

“ _I mean that I know you love look at me each time we cross.”_ his voice hardened a little. _“I always feel your gaze when you're not too far from me.”_

I gulped : _“I – I - …”_

“ _Don't try to lie to me, girl. Even if I didn't see you sometimes, I could guess your presence.”_ He scolded slowly, pointing his finger towards me which made me step back instintictively. _“The way you pretend to not look at me each time I caught you, the way you blush and stammer when we talk. Perhaps you aren't aware of that, but I clearly noticed your little play, girl.”_ he said firmly. _“I'm_ _not_ _a fool !”_ he frowned, his voice was oddly husky.

I began to panic, twiddling my fingers nervously behind my back. I just wanted to run away and blubber in a corner of a cell. But instead, my brain suddenly found an amount of courage and I cried, feeling tears pricking my eyes : _“I – If I did something wrong in your consideration, I – I'm sincerely s – sorry ! I – I don't want to create any prob -”_

“ _Don't !”_ he snapped. His voice mellowed : _“I never say it bothers me, girl. Don't need to put yourself in like states.”_ he chuckled, which made me melt. _Such a beautiful laugh_ I thought. Then he leaned back against the chair back. _“To be honest, I_ _love_ _it.”_ he said.

My heart skipped a beat. What is he playing ?

A sweet smile accrossed his face, crossing his arms. _“I'm pretty flattered that such a pretty girl have some interest for me. It doesn't happen everyday, right ?”_

I couldn't answer, but blushed a lot and hung my head.

In one moment, Reid refound his serious, but didn't drop his smile. _“If I summoned you to come in my office, it's to ask you something special. Something_ _only_ _you can do.”_

I was confused, but curious at the same time. _“What have I to do ?”_ I asked.

He grinned, his gaze supported mine and I could see a small glim in his sapphire eyes. My heart ran faster in my chest. _“I want you to_ _please_ _me.”_ he whispered in his low and sensual voice.

My heart stopped for a second when he pronounced this sentence. Wait, was that really what I thought ? _Jesus ! …_ Oh no, I must have misunderstood. So I asked innocently : _“What do you mean by “please you” ?”_

Reid chuckled : _“Oh C'mon girl ! Don't tell me you didn't understand what I said.”_

_Stupid me._

Reid tilted his head : _“You've to know that you musn't feel obligated to do i-”_

“ _I will !”_ I snapped without hasitation. _“I can do anything for you, Inspector.”_

He grinned : _“Wonderful !”_ he exclaimed. Then he relaxed his chair always watching me. _“Now, you'll be a good girl and obey me okay ?”_

Then he pointed me. _“Pull off your clothes.”_ he ordered gently.

I froze for a while but still obeyed. I began to untied the laces of my shoes shivering, and pull them off. Then I pull my top off revealing my bra. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest, Am I really undressing because Inspector Edmund Reid asked me to do that ? Yes I am, and I won't stop !

I glanced quickly at him while I was pulling my jeans off, and saw him bitting his lower lip, his left hand put in the edge of the chair back, the right under his office … I felt my face heat by this vision.

Reid suddenly made a sign to stop once I found myself only wearing my underwears. He stood of his chair and came slowly to me, as a cat approaching a bird. I remained perfectly still while he was turning around me, studying me as I was one of Michelangelo's marble statues. I could feel his fingers in the fabric of my panties, then his hand on my hip, caressing it then my waist, my tummy and finally my breast. The contact of his hand in my bra made me gasp a little, caressing and squeezing it softly, like he was caressing a horse's body. Such strong hands he had ! I imagine them grabbing criminals he just arrested with strong grip.

I guess he wanted more than that, I noticed it by his crotch who was already hard in his trousers. I couldn't explain neither, but I suddenly felt more confident towards him; I wanted to please him, I wanted _him_ …

“ _I could pull it off if you ask me to do it.”_ I said, a sensual tone in my tone.

Reid blinked, but offering me a smirk : _“Well … Pull it off, so.”_

I grinned : _“Yes Sir.”_ And unfastened my bra, letting it falling on the floor. I also could hear a slow groan emanating from his throat. So the satisfaction invided me, and feel the need to please him more. After all, it is what I _always_ wanted.

Reid made me a sign with his finger to follow him and I obeyed obediently. He sat down in his chair and took my hand to make me come closer to him. My heart skipped a beat once again when I saw him bitting his lower lip again, his face turning crimson. _Gosh, how cute he was !_

“ _Now girl,”_ he said huskily, touching his harden crotch, _“Show me if you're able to handle that, would you ?”_

“ _Yes.”_ I said, then kneel in front of him and unbuttoned his trousers to pull it off. Reid didn't say a word but let me take care of him. But I suddenly stopped.

Damn … He was so … _**big**_.

“C'mon girl, you can do it !” I thought to motivate myself. With unsteady gesture, I grabbed Reid's cock which made him gasp a little. And took a deep breath.

“ _For you Edmund !”_ I thought again. And I began to lick it. First, the engorged head, then I intensified my licks, trailing my tongue up the entire length of Reid's cock, which made him gasp and pant. I also let my hand sauntering around to please him more.

But I understood it wasn't enough for him when I rose my gaze towards him and saw him frowning at me, his face crimson like a poeny. He wanted more than that, more than bloody little cat licks.

“ _Alright my Love, I'll give you what you want.”_

The best blowjob of his life …

I let the tip of his cock entiring in my mouth and sucked it slowly and nervously, then I allowed it to enter in my mouth, deeper as I could handle. I heard Reid moaning loudly while I was sucking him. Big and hard cock which taste divinely good. I did my best to please him the most as possible, sucked and licked and nibbled at the same time. I tried to handle it, I musn't fail, not for him ! I felt a sense of victory when I heard Reid groan, pant and moan, trying to stiffen them to not be heard by the others.

_C'mon Love, I know you love that._

“ _Aaah … Aaaah … mmmh good girl ...”_ he moaned, grabbing a grip of my hair and hold it strongly. I nearly believed he will snatch it. But I tried to not paying attention and focused on my task. I let the cock slide down deep on my mouth, nearly down to my throat. I also felt the cock go back and forth as Reid rocked his hips, invided by all the pleasure he received.

My dignity was gone, but it didn't mind.

Reid suddenly cried out and bucked his hips. _“STOP IT !”_ he shouted and sharply forced me to pull back. Surprised, I fall right in my buttocks coughing. I felt my guts gripping, did I make something wrong ? I rose my head and saw Reid, his head backward panting, his cock covering by my saliva, twitching and trickled by pre-cum.

“ _A – Are you okay ?”_ I asked worried, wipping my mouth.

Reid sneered which reassured me. _“Goodness ! In all my my life I never received such a treatment !”_ he said panting. He gave me smile : _“I never expected such skills of you. I'm grateful. If I told you to stop it, it's because I didn't want to cum too early.”_ he said.

Then he helped me to stand up. Suddenly he grabbed strongly my waist and hold me close to me, his forehead stucked against mine. I could feel his erection against my pelvis. I forgot to breath for a while. He caught my mouth with his. I couldn't explain what's happened to my mind at this exact moment : my head nearly explosed, my legs turned into jelly and I felt my whole body invided by a sweet warm. I left myself in his arms, returned his kiss intensifying it. I allowed his tongue exploring my mouth. Sweet and strong, honey flavoured tongued. Gosh, it was _delicious_ ! I wished this moment never stopped …

He broke the kiss slowly, looking at me right my eyes. His sapphires piercing my mind deeply.

“ _Your turn ...”_ he whispered lowly.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reid suddenly rose me in his arms to put me on his desk. I gasped by surprise. I could feel him close to me, his face near mine, his hand on my thigh, and I laid down instinctively on my elbows.

“ _Spread your legs.”_ he whispered.

 

I obeyed imediately, totally submitted. He let his long fingers running on my panties which makes me blush intensely. He did that with strenght and delicacy at the same time. Then he slowly dragged them under the panties, one, two, three, four until his entire hand was in contact with my intimacy. He rubbed his palm in all the length, tickling the enter with his fingers which made me gasp loudly. _Oh Dear !_ What a skill he had !

 

“ _Geez ! You're already all wet.”_ he exclaimed in low voice.

 

In no time, he sharply snatched my panties and threw in on the floor. Then, he gave me another fiery kiss holding me strongly, my legs still aparted. I forced him pulling his shirt off, revelating his strong hairy chest … As well as his burning scar. I stroked it by reflex, so he stopped kissing me.

 

“ _Sorry.”_ I said.

 

“ _It's fine.”_ he answered me, his breath on my neck which made me shiver deeply.

 

I felt my cheeks heating by this marvellous vision in front of me. Inspector Reid was already handsome, but he even was more once he was undressed. I felt more desire for him, and I definitely wanted to be _his_.

 

He bent towards my chest and grabbed one of my breast and squeezed it, playing with my nipple with his thumb. Then suddenly, without warning, caught it in his mouth and sucked it hardly. I moaned, putting a hand in his head, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. His tongue wasn't only honey flavoured, but also the sensation of a piece of wet velvet around my nipple. _Hmmm …_ Such a divine sensation !

 

At the same time, he found my clitoris, and began to toy with it, gently, slowly, with his forfinger. I moaned more loudly and arched. After all, I'm oversensible in this part of my body. At first he throbbed it very slowly in little circles, then more and more fast, springing the pleasure through this little pink button. I nearly cried, feeling the warmth invided my all body making me shivering.

 

Reid introduced a finger, the forfinger one, and stroked all my nerves quickly and made me cried out. Next he introduced a second finger, then a third, and finally a fourth to stretch me, while he was still toying with my clit. At the same time, he sucked my other nipple squeezing my breast.

 

He drove me crazy. I left myself to the pleasure he gave me. Unconsciously, my hips met his caresses which excited him more. Reid groaned accelerating them. I sharply grabbed his head on my arms and hold it strongly, moaning loudly invided by all this sweet madness that I felt like heat in my whole body.

 

I was close.

 

I suddenly convulsed and cried out.

 

Reid got up and extracted his fingers from my intimacy and liked them, smiling. _“Hmm … Tasty.”_ he said.

 

I panted, lying on this desk, my legs aparted, my pelvis wet.

 

“ _As you are, Inspector.”_ I sighed.

 

I was waiting for him, I wanted him inside me, _I wanted to feel him …_

 

Reid grabbed my hips and rose them so I could feel his erection against my intimacy. I see grabbing it while he was always raising my hips. My heart bet faster and faster by the effervescence, I was at the same time horny and scared.

 

I felt something large and round entering on my intimacy. Then more and more larger coming slowly, softly as a snake entering on a hole.

 

I cried out loudly.

 

He sighed lowly.

 

He began to rock his hips slowly to get used to his presence inside me. Long and hard cock which rubbed the flesh of my vagina softly and merciless at the same time. While he was rocking, the rhythm of his moves climbed crescendo, throbbing all the nerves of my body which made me feel it as a huge wave of an ocean of pleasure and all others mixed feeling on my deep mind.

 

Reid was looking at me while he was working between my legs, his beautiful face covered by blush, he maintained me laid in this oak desk with strenght and delicacy. My body belonged to him now, so he was free to use it as he sees fit. As for me, I wrapped my legs around his hips to pull him closer to me, to feel it _deeper_ on me. I closed my eyes instinctively, but fought hard to remain them open. I wanted to see Reid having pleasure with me, heard him moaning with me.

 

His moans sound more like grunts than real ones. But it didn't matter, I still loved them.

 

I let mine go out from my mouth, to show to the Inspector how much he drove me crazy, how I love being bang on an old oak hard desk in the middle of scattered papers and folders. Suddenly he laid on me, his face in few centimeters of mine.

 

“ _Do you love it, girl ?”_ he asked in a low, husky and smooth voice.

 

As he was asking me that, I felt his cock entering entirely in my intimacy, sharply, without warning. I gasped loudly by surprise, my head backward.

 

“ _Y – Yes Sir ...”_ I said in a tiny moan.

 

He grinned. _“Hmm … Good … That's a good thing.”_ he said while he was pulling out and back on me, very slowly like feeling me his beast strentching the muscles of my inside. Again and again which made moan loudly and slowly. I felt my legs shivering strongly around Reid's hips and my forehead covered with a thin dew.

 

He suddenly pulled out and sharply grabbed my hips, turning me on the belly without harm. I squeaked and found myself crushing on the oakwood by a strong chest.

 

“ _I want to feel you in another way.”_ he sighed while he was empaling me again. He began again to rock his hips but, this time, his movements back and forth were more sharp and fast. Reid held my arms against the desk, forcing me to stay in this position and bang my pussy merciless.

 

I rose my hips to facilitated him the job, as well as feeling him better. My hips accompanied his moves by their own as they were stick together, and my head rested in a folder. I shouted, empaling by a big handsome man's stick, then I dared to turn my face to see him sweating, blushing, panting and grunting. A male alpha mating his partner.

 

Reid released one of my wrist to allow his hand to browse my body, sinking his fingers on my flesh. First my breast, then my waist and finally my buttock. I felt his breath on my neck, his nose on my temple which made me lose my mind. I clunched my nails on the edge of the desk, feeling the shiver running on my spine.

 

“ _You're beautiful when you moan.”_ he simply said with his smooth voice. I nearly lost my control of myself.

 

“ _Ins- … In - Inspector ?”_ I could barely ask.

 

“ _Yes ?”_

 

I was nearly close, the climax wasn't so far anymore. I was just waiting for him to send me on the seventh heaven. I felt the desire fire burning in my guts, ready to burst out.

 

“ _More.”_ I hissed. _“Please Inspector, give me more ! I'm close so I beg you, bang me ! Bang me until I reach the climax. Please Inspector, make me cum !”_

 

Reid blinked at me, then scoffed gently. _“Oh dear … Want me to make you cum, uh ?”_ he whispered, a sly tone mixed with his low smooth voice.

 

Then he rose and turn me again on the back, this time gently. _“Alright dear, I'll bang you like you want.”_ he hissed. _“But brace yourself sweetie, it's going to be hard.”_

 

And he pulled in, once again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He held me strongly in his arms while his hips worked sharp and fast between my thighs. I felt his hard bone stretching all the nerves of my body, beginning to light on the fire. I clawed my nails on his back, scratching his burned scar which made him gasp. But I didn't mind at this while, too busy to focus on my own pleasure. I wrapped my legs again around his hips harder to feel him more deeper. I could also feel the old desk cracking under our pressure and I believed it'll break soon.

Reid's gaze was at the same time soft and fiery, betraying the burning desire he had while he was banging me. He narrowed, panted and grunted looking at me right in my eyes, blue sapphires litting under the sun shine. I pull my face close to his and stuck my mouth on his in a passionate kiss. I pushed my tongue inside to taste him, the delicious taste of love.

“ _Inspector -”_ I said breaking the kiss, my mouth muffled by his lips. _“Please don't stop.”_

He rose his head : _“What's my name ?”_ he asked huskily.

I blinked : _“Inspector Reid.”_

“ _I said **my name**!” _ he hissed.

I panted : _“Ed – Edmund Reid.”_

“ _Just my name !”_

I felt the fire inside flaming up as a forest fire ready to consume all my being as a country town. _“Edmund.”_ I whispered.

“ _Say it again.”_ he ordered.

“ _Edmund.”_ I said shyly.

“ _Louder !”_ he ordered.

“ _Edmund !”_ I exclaimed.

“ _I_ _ **SAID**_ _LOUDER, GIRL !”_ he barked.

“ _ **EDMUND !!!”**_ I screamed.

“ _That's it.”_ he breathed. _“Good girl. Now I want you to scream my name the way did now. I want you beg me to don't stop. Do it and I'll give you anything you want.”_ he ordered in low voice, pulling deeper that I could handle.

The last piece of my self-control just flew as a dead leaf on the wind. I feel all my being, body and mind invaded by the fire. I totally lashed out, letting all myself to the Inspector's mercy, letting him possessing me, hurting me and please me at the same time. I screamed his name and clung on his back, tearing his back deeply to the blood with my nails. Reid nailed me on this desk, rocking his hips as fast as he could bumping my womb merciless. I felt his hard cock pushing my cunt's limits to the extrems it could handle. I loved this pain, I didn't wanted it to stop, not yet.

 

Reid held me strongly with in his arms, the other one grabbed the poor cracking desk as he wanted it to not fall. I saw a pile of folders falling on the floor, as well as a glass which broke in a billions pieces. The papers were crumpled under my weight. I felt Edmund's breath on my neck, the weight of his body on mine, his big and strong hand pressing my back. I believed I'll chock because of his weight.

 

I also felt I was close. Tears pricked my eyes, my body was on fire, I could hardly breath and I felt dizzy as I took drugs. Yes, I was close …

 

My body convulsed and arched. I cried out, a mix between ecstasy and agony. That's it, I finally reached the climax.

 

Reid kept going on to thrust until his body convulsed at his turn by the pleasure. He suddenly arched and cried out in ecstasic and I felt a warm jet inside my belly, while the muscles contracted around his shivering cock.

 

He laid back slowly, panting as he had run a marathon, his legs shuddered and he collapsed on his chair. I collasped astride on his laps, panting as well. He was sweating heavily, his check were on fire and his hair was wet; he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on the crook of my neck, trying to catch one's breath. So I wrapped mines around his neck and stroked his head, putting my head on his for a rest. I took the opportunity to nuzzle his soft and wet dark blond hair, smelling his sweet smell.

 

We stayed a long while like that, without a word, just breathing.

 

After a while, Reid rose his head and put it on my chest, a wide smile on his face which made me crack, his big blue sapphire eyes shining. _Oh my God, he's so cute !_

 

“ _So, did this task please you, Dear ?”_ he asked playfully.

 

I chuckled nervously, blushing. _“More than I could expected, Inspector.”_ I said.

 

He pulled me closer to him. _“When we're only together, I allow you to call me by my name. Okay, girl ?”_ he said in low voice.

 

“ _O – Okay.”_ I just said. I held his head between my hands to look at him better, all on him was perfect, each facial feature were perfect : his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips … _His delicious lips_.

 

“ _Inspect - … I mean Edmund ?”_ I asked bashfully.

 

“ _Yes ?”_

 

“ _Eeer …”_ Then I looked at him right in his eyes. _“May I kiss you ?”_

 

Reid chuckled. _“Damn girl, after what happened, you still dare to ask me something with all this formality ? Yes girl, you may kiss me.”_

 

So I leant towards him and delicately put my mouth on his in a kiss. He gave it back to me. Maybe it was a simple kiss, but it marked a turning point in our reports.

~~~~~~

I'm sure everyone heard all everything that happened, especially good ol' Atherthon, but who cares ? Inspector Reid is mine and I'm his now. I don't care of what they think of me, of us; we were happy and cozy that way. After all, is it what is it the most important, right ?

 


End file.
